CP - May, 2383
This page chronicles posts #10760-10880 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2383. *CP - April, 2383 *CP - June, 2383 Earth Plots First Week Hearing the news about his sons birth, PATRICK REESE goes to see MIXIE BRIDGES at the hospital. There he finds out that the babies name is IVAN PATRICK BRIDGES (May 07, 2383). Fourth Week Wishing to see his son again, PATRICK REESE visits with MIXIE BRIDGES and they talk about what Ivan’s future may hold! Bajor Plots First Week Out to dinner, KATAL UNA and AMITY IOAN run into each other in the restaurant bathroom. They briefly talk about their dates before thinking it best to not leave them together. FARAN UNA and YINTAR IOAN are out in the lobby, getting into another match before going outside and Faran kicking the Hebitian’s ass. AMITY is shocked, taking her husband to the hospital while Katal goes home. DENORIAN THAY is now based on Bajor and seeing KITAAN DHOW who brings ELLIANA DHAJA to his appointment. They decide that Dhow is managing pretty well and will only see Thay twice a year or for emergencies. AMITY is finally able to get YINTAR to talk after being beaten up. He explains some of his insecurities including Una’s ability to steal her away. KATAL UNA is annoyed with FARAN UNA’s behaviour and confronts him about it. They get into a chat about his sex life and she makes him agree that she is the only one he is with. YINTAR finally makes up his plan of having FARAN walk in on him while he is having sex with a hologram of Katal. The plan works perfectly, enraging Faran before Yintar is able to sedate him. YINTAR then tells AMITY that he needs the shuttle to finish his piloting license and will be away for a day or so. CHRISTOPHER and MELISSA are on Bajor to be new clients of MARIAME ALMIN’s massage therapy, working out a payment method that would suit everyone (and starting a good friendship!). Third Week Now back on the planet, KATAL UNA is happy to see FARAN is alive and well. They nap together, but not before he brings up the idea of the Symposium with her - something she will have to think about. Fourth Week Hoping to convince KATAL UNA about the Symposium, FARAN UNA has a frank conversation with her. She offers to think about it, but doesn’t like the idea. YINTAR IOAN has the same idea in mind when he tells AMITY IOAN about it. Like Katal, she is unsure and has to talk to her friend before making any promises. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is on Bajor for his wife’s therapy when MARIAME ALMIN offers to take away some of his pain. He agrees and the burden goes into his newly forming friend. T’POK finally brings up the nerve to speak to MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K about their relationship. He is pleased they are able to be rational about it, but continues to have doubts. At work, T’POK informs JILLIAN HORTON that she is going to be his partner in a mission involving a genetics company in the Terran sector call Roush that Intelligence thinks is linked to eugenics. KATAL and AMITY get together to discuss the Symposium only to decide that they’re older mothers now and not into the same wild things. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Getting a call from his wife, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes to replace MELISSA GREENWOOD in the linguistics lab. ASHLEY MOSS sees the exchange and offers to help the man finishing up Melissa work. HEIDI THAY is looking into a Neanderthal like woman who has been unfrozen and now on the station. She manages to communicate some with NIOBE LELOLAN and mention Sura as a helpful tool to developing her language skills. Second Week Back from eloping for awhile, JULIAN BASHIR is still not pleased with his relationship with his mother-in-law. He goes to VIDIAL TARLICA and explains to her that Raja is finally happy now and they should be more of a team than competitors. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHIKAWA are having a relaxing time when BARBARA MUNROE shows up ‘unannounced’ in hopes of spending family time with the newly engaged couple. JAMES MUNROE is the next one to arrive, greeted by KEIKO at the port. He explains he has his own room and will try and distract his grandmother. Third Week In the holodecks, ASHLEY MOSS is preparing for work with Shawn but gets BARBARA MUNROE instead. The older woman accosts her, accusing the younger woman of being a hussy with her son - something Ashley finds amusing. Later on, KEIKO ISHIKAWA and SHAWN MUNROE have a big dinner with JAMES MUNROE, BARBARA, new friend OBI LOS, the O’Brien children, REBECCA MUNROE and SANDRA-DEE WOODS. Things get out of hand when Obi’s Deltan nature starts to make everyone flirty resulting in the dinner being broken up early. That night, KEIKO is all fired up and starts to hit on SHAWN. They get hot and heavy and even do it with the lights on! BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT finally talk about Khoal and what they are going to do - namely send him to Vulcan. OBI, remembering he forgot his injections goes to sickbay where NARYANNA DORR is infected by the pheromones. JULIAN BASHIR comes in to rescue her only to be attacked by Nary after and caught kissing her by VIDIAL TARLICA and RAJA BASHIR. RAJA runs out of the infirmary and JULIAN chases her explaining eventually that it was all a misunderstanding, but now Vidial knows they may be married! EBEN DORR, hearing rumours about NARYANNA leaves his post to confront her about it. She explains the situation then gives him some personal TLC to make up for misunderstandings. Fourth Week Settling into life after JULIAN BASHIR’s near cheating, RAJA BASHIR and her husband talk about their relationship. VIDIAL TARLICA soon arrives and the couple admit that they are married - something Vidial doesn’t agree with, but tries to make the best of it. Shuttle Plots Second Week Having left Bajor, YINTAR IOAN is close to completing his murderous plan regarding FARAN UNA. Faran awakes however and teases the Hebitian into lowering the forcefield. They fight once again, but this time Yintar misses Faran and disables the shuttle, making it crash. When YINTAR wakes up, he is on a planet and the shuttle is in flames. FARAN is close by, the Trill helping the Hebitian up to find shelter and a warm place to stay for the night. Third Week Still crash landed on the planet, FARAN UNA and YINTAR IOAN decide that to keep warm they need some friction an the only way to get that is some classic man on man lovin! En route back to Bajor after being saved, FARAN and YINTAR are able to bond more as friends when they decide that a Symposium between their lovers would be fun. Vulcan Plots Third Week Arriving to the planet to visit with Khoal’s teachers, ALLYSAAN and BRYCE get checked into their hotel. Bryce is exhausted from the trip and decides to lay down while Ally goes for a hike. While on the hike, ALLYSAAN runs into a Vulcan man named V’TEK who is a teacher/monk at the school Khoal will be attending. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROE are looking after, now, four months old mCELAR BERN. They think about having children of their own and possibly leaving mCydja and her insanity, but James thinks they have it good. Roush Plots Fourth Week On Chandra II, MAELWYN YOLEN is testing a new batch of genetically altered officers when Dr. JEFFERY SPENCER arrives to get an update on the status. They briefly talk but there is tension between then as Dr. Yolen seems to be wearing out his welcome. #05 May, 2383 #05 May, 2383 #05 May, 2383